The History of Humans (House Item)
}} Book Text Through my own experiences, I have gained knowledge and insight into humans. Each part of this history tome can only be completed in its own time. Story 1 This is the story of two cities, the cities of men: Qeynos and Freeport. They stand on islands that used to be part of a larger continent of Antonica. One is in the east and the other in the west. They are both different, yet share something in common: they are created by humans. Humans were found mainly in and around the plains of Karana in the center of Tunaria. To the west, Qeynos was founded by Antonius Bayle the First. It was founded by strong, noble people who believed in the ways of law and order. In the east, the city of Freeport developed into a dangerous port for those venturing into the Ocean of Tears. Its leader, Sir Lucan D'Lere, consolidated his leadership over the city through various strategic alliances. It is ironic that the studious Erudites, who were descended from humans, began the Age of Turmoil through the uncovering of lost arts. Their battles caused chaos and changed the lands. Change can be frightening, and the reaction of many to fear is heightened violence and suspicion to anything that is different. Freeport was filled by riots as frightened and greedy citizens struggled for control in North Freeport. This civil unrest occurred near-simultaneously with the arrival of the Dreadnaughts, although this could be pure coincidence. In Qeynos, violence within the city began in earnest with the War of Plagues. The undead, corrupt citizens and soldiers attacked the city from all sides. Finally, the citizens were able to repel the invaders and cleanse itself of the evil which had crept into it. Story 2 As a result of the two cities' years of strife, they both seemed to withdraw from the world at large. Battles raged on during the ensuing Age of War, and humans took part, but the focus of the many wars seemed to be the other races of Norrath. The humans of both Qeynos and Freeport knew that whether the other races fell or repelled their attackers, they would soon receive their share of the fighting. It was no surprise when armies of orcs began to assail both Qeynos and Freeport. The Battle of Defiance raged on both fronts for several days. In the end, both cities survived, but at the cost of many hundreds of lives. The citizens knew as well that they had not entirely defeated their enemies, only driven them away. The Word of the Tranquil was first heard around this time. While its origin is uncertain, it is undeniable that many mortal beings dreamt of hearing these words: "When the shadows are broken and fire rains from the sky, seek refuge within the cities of men." At first, the rumblings of the mountains and the changes in the sea were thought to be simple anomalies. As the years passed, it was clear that an Age of Cataclysms had befallen Norrath. The Cataclysms were of all types: earthquakes, flooding, and the inconceivable melting of Velious. The seas became too treacherous to travel and many parts of the world began to collapse into the caverns of Subtunaria during this time of Rending. Then a small earthquake allowed the turbulent seas to enter a small cavern formed by the collapse of Subtunaria. It was like the ripping of threads and could not be stopped until the churning waters poured through and broke Antonica apart. Story 3 Through this time, the cities of Qeynos and Freeport managed to survive on their respective chunks of the former Antonica. Qeynos called its new environs "New Antonica" while Freeport declared its new continent would be named "D'Lere." As though these changes were not enough, Luclin exploded without warning. Some survivors who saw the event with their own eyes were blinded by the white-hot light at the moment Luclin shattered. This event was known as "The Shattering." Within days of the explosion, Norrath was pummeled by burning chunks of rock. Entire villages that had made it through the Rending were flattened or burned to the ground. For the next several seasons, the skies continued to cry burning rocks that hissed in the roiling seas or crushed and burned whatever they fell upon. It was a dark and dangerous time. Eventually, the seas and skies calmed. The citizens of Freeport and Qeynos began the task of rebuilding their cities. They were soon joined by other races, as folk whose homes and lands had been destroyed sought refuge. With the influx of so many new faces, the cities, so long the strongholds of humans, are becoming more diverse. And as always, it is the humans who adapt the quickest to these changes. Who knows what is in the future for Qeynos and Freeport? Category:Human Lore